Devices and systems having a combustion operation will utilize some sort of combustible fuel, often in the form of liquid, pressurized gas, or pressurized liquid (e.g., or more than one). In some devices and systems, the fuel can be provided through a connection to a fuel source, such as a larger remote source, or a local fuel storage container. For safety purposes, at the point of connection between the device or system and the fuel source, one or more safety valves may be utilized, for example, that allow for fuel flow in the presence of a usable connection. Occasionally, a usable connection is made, but the connection may not be completely sealed (e.g., due to cross-threading of connections). As an example, a poorly sealed connection may lead to leakage of the fuel.